<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sleepover by greensilverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716228">The sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavenly Pair, M/M, PlatinumPair, With Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some reputations thankfully don't dictate the outcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2020-04-16</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''That was the last train.''</p>
<p>Tezuka turned, acknowledging the blond with a nod.</p>
<p>Niou smiled.</p>
<p>''You could hang at my place for the night. I don't mind.''</p>
<p>The Seigaku captain resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow, having been warned long ago. But he did not resist his own desire to see the other's reaction to an open inquiry.</p>
<p>''Without intercourse?''</p>
<p>Niou grinned.</p>
<p>''You wound me, Tezuka. Already assuming the worst. Or the best, depending on one's point of view. But no, Yagyuu would have my hide if I sleep around and I'd rather keep that.''</p>
<p>''Yagyuu is wise then. And I accept your generous invitation thankfully.''</p>
<p>''Come on then. It's a few minutes down the block.''</p>
<p>The walk was almost companionable in its silence, until Niou had to break it of course.</p>
<p>''So, what were you doing here so late anyway? It's not exactly around the corner from Seigaku.''</p>
<p>''We lost track of time.''</p>
<p>''We?'' Niou picked up. ''Finally a love interest I could gossip about?''</p>
<p>''Boyfriend. And I'm sure you'd regret gossiping in this case.''</p>
<p>The blond stopped walking, obviously trying to come up with a reason for this statement.</p>
<p>''You're sure?''</p>
<p>''Positive.''</p>
<p>''A lot regret or a little?''</p>
<p>''How much do you value your freedom?'' Tezuka dead-panned, amused by the whole thing.</p>
<p>''Whoa! Easy there. I just offered you a place to crash.''</p>
<p>''And I am grateful for it. And I'm sure he will express his gratitude as well at a later point in time. If you behave.''</p>
<p>Niou almost pouted. For a second.</p>
<p>''I already said I would. Besides, you're playing this game rather dirty. No fun. How did you get the impression of sex anyway?''</p>
<p>''Your reputation. I assume Yagyuu isn't as happy with it as well.''</p>
<p>Niou ducked a little then sighed.</p>
<p>''No. But I've been good since we're together and I would never trade him for a cheap fling.''</p>
<p>''That's good to hear. Then I'm sure my boyfriend won't take offence that I'm staying with you tonight.''</p>
<p>''Even if there's only one futon?''</p>
<p>''Even if there's only one futon.''</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next morning found both well rested, nothing having happened, and enjoying the first cup of tea for the day.</p>
<p>''You know Tezuka, I didn't have you down for such an easy guest. Polite bordering on extreme but not easy.''</p>
<p>''Thank you. And thank you also for not living up to your reputation.''</p>
<p>''I told you I wouldn't - for Yagyuu. Besides, I have a feeling your boyfriend would have something to say about that anyway.''</p>
<p>''Many a thing, I'm sure. After you had run a million laps.''</p>
<p>Niou looked stunned, gaping like a fish out of water, before turning white, then red.</p>
<p>''Buchou!?! You're with buchou?''</p>
<p>Tezuka didn't stop the fond smile always being on his lips when thinking about his boyfriend.</p>
<p>''Yes.''</p>
<p>''I can't fucking believe it. Of all the guys he could pick from he picked one of his biggest rivals. Ironic really. Though now I think I should thank you, for not allowing any advances in the first place.''</p>
<p>''Why?''</p>
<p>''Because buchou would have had me castrated just for a suggestion of more.''</p>
<p>Tezuka laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>